The subject invention is directed to a shield device and method of forming the same. The invention is especially suited for use as a water deflector of the type used in the automotive industry to protect the interior of door panels and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for forming paint masks and similar shields or protective devices for either temporary or permanent installation.
In the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,732 issued Sept. 4, 1984 to R. A. Isaksen, et al. there is disclosed a water deflector intended for use on the inner panel of a vehicle door to prevent water from entering the vehicle body or wetting the interior door trim. The deflector comprises a thin, flexible sheet of a suitable plastic such as polyethylene. A permanently plastic and permanently tacky pressure-sensitive adhesive is applied to selected areas of the sheet to permit attachment to the inner door panel.
The individual sheets with the adhesive suitably cured and release agents applied to the back side are stacked into aligned packets for shipping, storage, and subsequent use.
There has been an ongoing need for the flat deflectors to include bulges or pockets to allow them to adequately accommodate indoor ashtrays, radio speakers, and similar devices which extend inwardly of the door from the inner panel.
Prior attempts at providing suitable bulges in the sheets have been impractical and/or commercially unsuccessful. For example, conventional thermoforming can be used to form bulges if the thermoforming is performed prior to the adhesive application. However, after the bulges are formed, it is extremely difficult to apply the adhesive since the bulges interfere with the operation of the adhesive application and curing equipment. Attempts at forming the bulges after adhesive application and curing have generally resulted in contaminating the adhesive because of the handling and clamping associated with the thermoforming.
In addition to the above, even when the bulges have been successfully formed, they have interfered with stacking of the protectors. Moreover, the thermoforming has resulted in thinning the sheet material in the bulge area such that a critical portion of the bulge is sometimes too weak, and rupture or cut-through can occur.
The subject invention provides a structure and method of forming the same which overcome the above-noted problems and others in an economical and effective manner.